The Riku Monster!
by Maranni123
Summary: Fluffy stuff! Just a cute little thing that wormed it's way into my brain. Fluff, so much fluff, Kingdom Hearts kids and hints of future Yaoi if you turn your head sideways. Maybe. Depends on how you look at it. READ FOR THE CUTE FLUFF! NO FLAMES!


The Riku Monster!  
By: Maranni16

Disclaimer: So, taking a small break from "Separation" and dabbling into my love of Kingdom Hearts, I thought of this while I was at work. I work at a day-care and the little kids that I watch are so super cute. Anyway, you can thank the little munchkins at my job for this. Warning: Fluffy stuff, cute Kingdom Hearts kids and hints of future Yaoi if you turn your head sideways. I own nothing and I never will. :D On with the fic!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was a bright and beautiful day in the Destiny Island. The sun was shining, the sky was a perfect blue, and the waves were crashing gently against the white sands of the beach. It was Nature's perfect mixture for a perfect day. And the kids who called Destiny Island their home were making the most of the glorious weather.

"Let's play Monster!" Tidus jumped from his place on the dock to give his friends an eager smile. Wakka, always one to agree with his best pal, nodded his head, his young face shining with excitement. "Ya! Monster is the best game ever!" The rest of the young children that made up the small gang, Kairi, Selphie, Riku and Sora, all let out equal screams of excitement. For young, naïve seven year olds, Kairi and Sora being just six, playing Monsters was a great way to spend the day.

The rules were simple. Someone was the monster and the monster had to try and eat everyone before the heroes could defeat him. It was simple, fun and slightly violent. A perfect childhood game. Riku held up his hand suddenly, his green eyes bright with a mischief light. "Oh! I wanna be the monster! 'Kay? I wanna be the monster!" Sora, who'd been staring up at the bright blue sky, lost in his own day-dreams, let out a sudden happy cry. "Yeah! Let Riku be the monster!" Selphie nodded in agreement, looking up at Riku from her spot on the beach. "Riku_ is_ the best monster. Let him be the monster!"

Tidus and Wakka stared at each other for a moment, before they both let out loud battle cries as Tidus waved his play sword in the air. "And we'll be the brave heroes who slay you!" Kairi let out a small giggle as she bounced over to Riku and gave him a playful smile. "But first you have to catch us Riku!" Riku nodded, the covered his eyes. "Okay, mortals! I will give you five seconds to flee for your lives before I come ad eat you!" Squeals of excitement and mock screams of terror filled the beach as the kids all ran to hide and to get away from the "monster". Riku had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, monsters didn't laugh, and after five seconds, he un-covered his eyes. He immediately spotted his friends.

Tidus and Wakka were hiding behind the dock, play sword and blitz ball ready to strike, while Selphie and Kairi had decided to hide behind a couple of rocks near the bridge. But to everyone's surprise, Sora remained where he stood five seconds ago, smiling brightly at his best friend, his blue eyes sparkling in the sun light. Riku stared at his best friend for a moment before he smiled as well, letting out a loud monster roar. Tidus, getting into the game, reached out a hand as Riku roared. "Sora! Run! He's gonna get you!"

Kairi let out a scream as Riku tackled Sora with a loud growl, snatching the six year old into his arms and giving him a big squeeze. "And now for my first meal!" Kairi and Selphie both stared to fake cry as Wakka cried out, "Oh no! He's eating Sora!" But instead of screaming in terror, as you were supposed to do when you were being eaten, Riku was surprised to hear laughter coming from the boy in his arms. And instead of fighting to get away, Sora was instead, giving him a big hug.

Riku, surprised by his best friend's actions, give the boy a tickle near his ribs, causing him to giggle and squirm. "Hey Sora! Why aren't you afraid?" Sora pulled away from Riku's hold just long enough to give the silver haired boy a warm smile. "Why should I be scared? Even though you're a monster, you're still my best friend Riku." Sora laughed again and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. "And besides, the Riku Monster gives the best hugs in the world!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A/N: Short but sweet. Probably the shortest thing I've ever written. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. I was pushing one of my kids on the swings and watching the rest play monster when this just sprang into my head. It's not really Yaoi but it hints it. But to everyone worrying about Separation, don't. I'm working hard on it as I write this and plan on updating very soon. :D But now, it's late. And so, I retire for the night! See you guys later!


End file.
